Hidden Feelings
by xXxMunchiexXx
Summary: Ami has feelings for her maths teacher, when he finally finds out..what happens next? Its a oneshot! Read and Review! PeinxOC OCxPein


**A/N Hey guys, I know I'm supposed to be writing a story already on Fanfiction, but this one just popped into my head. It's a onehot so I hope you enjoy it :) **

"So that's why 2ax3b is = to 6ab" Pein finished the maths equation on the board.

"Sensei I still don't understand!" 16 year old Ami shouted out. Ami was a beautiful 16 year old with long purple hair and the bluest of blue eyes and pink, plump lips.

"Ami-san, its very easy. You are not concentrating hard enough." Pein lectured. Ami stuck out her bottom lip at this.

"No fair Pein-sensei. You know I suck at maths, so you should at least make an effort to make me understand!" she whined. Pein's heart started beating a bit faster when he saw the cute expression she was making.

"Ok, then Ami-san, would you like me to give you extra maths classes then?" Ami's eyes brightened up while the rest of the girls in the class all glared at her. Apparently every girl in the school was inlove with the handsome maths and science teacher, Pein.

"Hai Pein-sensei! But, when?"

"Everyday after school of course."

"Honto!" Ami jumped out of he seat and proceeded to run to Pein. When she reached him, she embraced him in a bone-breaking hug.

"A-a-Ami-san!" he managed to squeak out, "I can't breath!" Ami let him go, rubbing the back of her head and smiling sheepishly.

"Haha gomen, gomen sensei!" Pein gave her a smile that made her blush like mad.

"Are you ok Ami-san? Your cheeks are all red, do you have a fever?" He Put his hand on her forehead, which sent her heart racing.

"N-n-no sensei, I'm perfectly fine!" she started laughing out loud. All the girls still glaring at her. When Ami finally sat back in her seat, Pein continued the maths lesson, since he was going to give her extra lessons anyway, Ami decided to take a little nap since she was tired from watching a horror movie the night before.

After a long and hard day, Ami was alone in the class, packing her books into her bag, whenn she suddenly felt a presence behind her. She turned around to come face-to-face with Hinata. Hinata was inlove with love stories, and apparently, could tell when someone had a crush on someone else.

"Afternoon Ami-chan!" Hinata said with a smile.

"Good afternoon Hinata-san!"

Ami smiled, while looking down at what she was wearing. A black shirt, with a black, lacy mini-skirt that had a silver chain on the side, shocking pink tights that came up to mid-thigh and black boots.

"Arigato, Hinata-san" Ami said.

"I Bet you are going to enjoy your extra math classes with Pein-sensei ne?"

"Huh? what do you mean by that?

"Well, I was just saying taht because I know that you have a huge crush on Pein-sensei"

Just as those words left Hinata's mouth, Pein had just walked in through the door, with a shocked look on his face. When Ami saw Pein, she had a look of horror upon her face. It was true that she had been crushing on Pein for quite a while, but she didn't want him to find out like this! So she just stood straight up, took her bag, and proceeded to walk out the classroom. when she ws halfway out, he looked over to Hinata and said,

"You're the worst" And stormed out. Pein just stood there watching her, and then turned to Hinata and gave her a look. Outside, he looked emotionless, but inside he was a wreck. 'She likes me? SHE LIKES ME!'

"You may go Hinata-san.

"Hai sensei!" Hinata said and ran out the class. Pein sighed and walked over to his desk, sat down and put his face in his hands.

"What do I do? I love her to but what do I do?" He said to himself. "I have to fix this" He finally decided.

_Back with Ami_

Ami just arrived home. She was alone since her parents went away for two weeks to go on a business trip and her brother was going to stay for a few days at Naruto's house. She walked into the living room and threw her bag on the sofa. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. For some reason she struggled to swallow the water.

"What the HELL am I going to do tomorrow at school! HE KNOWS I LIKE HIM!" She walked to the living room and started to pace around, thinking hard. Damn, she couldn't stop thinking aout him.

_I love everything about him_

She thought

_His spiky orange hair, his lips, his purple, ringed eyes, the cute way he looks when he tries to low the hair out of his piercings undder his bottom lip, hell I loven ALL of his piercings._

"Gaaaah! I need to stop thinking about him!" She started hitting her head with her hands. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She was contemplating on whether to open the door or not when the knocks came back. She got irritated and decided to just open the door.

"Yes I'm coming, I'm coming, hold on please." She said to whoever was behind the door.

Ami made herself look a bbit presentable and opened the door. She noticed how she suddednly couldn't breathe anymorewhen she looked at who was standing in the doorway.

It was Pein.

"P-Pein-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"May I come inside Ami-chan?

_Ami-chan? What the heck? He never calls me Ami-chan_

She thought.

"Yes you may, she moved to the side so that Pein could enter the house.

"What are you doing here Pein-sensei?" He looked her in the eyes and her heart started beating again, she tried to calm her breathing.

"Well Ami-chan, you forgot this at school on your desk." He handed over her maths textbook.

"Oh, thank you sensei."

"No problem. Anytime. But, that wasn't the only reason I came over." At this, Ami almost felt like she was going to faint, '_Oh no, he's here to talk about what Hinata said today!'_

"Why did you come over here then sensei?" Pein smirked at seeing how nervous she was getting. He stepped closer towards her. She stepped back. They continued this until Amis back hit the wall. Pein's smirk widened at put his hand on the wall next to Ami's head.

"What I am about to do is, how should we put it.. illegal?" Pein said, his eyes boring into hers.

"A-and, what would that be?" she said. What Pein did next was certainly not expected by Ami.

Pein smashed his lips against Ami's. Her eyes widened in shock but then later relaxed into the kiss. She started moving her lips against his. She love the cool feeling of his snake-bite piercings against her bottom lip.

Pein licked her lip asking for the entrance that the desperately wanted. Ami complied and opened her lips. Pein's tongue immediately entered her mouth and roamed all over, licking everything. Ami moaned at the feel and her knees started shaking. She was about to fall when Pein caught her by the waist and held her up. Suddenly his lips left hers. Both of them gasping for air, their lips red.

"Wh-what wa-was that Pein-sensei?"

"I Don't think you should be calling me that anymore when we are allone. Pein is just fine with me. And, I also wanted to tell you something."

"Hai"

"When Hinata said that you liked me, I was happy because the truth is, I've had feelings for you ever since the first time I saw you." Pein confessed. He looked down to see Ami blushing, but smiling back.

"I feel the same way Pein," she said, "and I want to tell you that...that I love you. So much" Pein's eyes softned and he hugged Ami closer to him.

"I love you to"

**A/N Phew this oneshot is done! Hope you enjoyed that! 'Coz i sure did enjoy writing that! Review please! :) *Hugzz***

**xXxMunchiexXx**


End file.
